What is the meaning of love
by Sergeant Warhammer
Summary: When a mercenary gets a new plasmid and save a little sister she fell in love with him but rapture has other plans.[M for language and suggestive themes.]
1. Chapter 1

What is the meaning of love - chapter 1

"Love is just a chemical we give it meaning." - Eleanor

I was just a mercenary on the surface trying to get by with little to no work. Then a man named Andrew Ryan came to me and said "I offer you a chance to be something better than this.". I asked "What do you mean." Ryan said "While the parasite takes what it wants you sit here poor and starving I can change that.". I took his offer and regretted it my whole life.

He took me to a city underwater he said it was called rapture. I asked why call it something that has to do with the end of humanity. "Because this city was made to bring freedom to people so the parasite does not have power. And to give man a choice to change." I just shook my head not really caring about what he said as long as I get paid I'll work at a volcano.

"If you sign this you will have everything this city can offer." Ryan said with a suspicious smile. "What is it?" I asked "Your future, now are you a man or a parasite.". "Well I am no parasite." I said with confidence "Good now this now sign this paper.". I signed it and as soon as I put the last letter of my name on the paper three men grabbed me and knocked me out.

I woke up strapped down on a metal bed "What the HELL IS GOING ON.". Just then Ryan came through the door with a doctor holding a syringe looking thing filled with a black substance. "Ryan what is going on? Why am strapped to this bed?" I asked. "You volunteered to undergo a new plasmid." Ryan said while standing over top of me "What the hell are plasmids and when did I volunteer for anything.". "Well first it was on that paper you signed that in order for you to do what you want in the city you will do what experimental tests we want. And secondly plasmids are substances that change your DNA to give you power like you have never imagined before.

With that the doctor injected me with the black plasmid. For a second nothing happened the most excruciating pain I have ever felt was coursing through my entire body. "AAAAAHHHHH! Mother of lord and Jesus Christ this hurts like hell!" I yelled to the top of my lungs. "Well I would say the procedure was a success." said the unnamed doctor.

A couple of days passed I did not feel any different though, they gave me a new name hunter. They kept me in a solitary confined room didn't know why though. "On your feet hunter you will report to Ryan's office immediately." said the same doctor over the intercom.

Just then the doors opened and a soldier came in and grabbed my arm and took me to Ryan's office.

"Well how do you feel hunter." Ryan asked. "To be honest pretty lonely I thought you said I could do what I wanted in this city." I said. "We needed to make sure you were well suited with the new plasmid before we let you out. Anymore questions?" Ryan said. I shook my head "Ok now, Sergei will accompany you to make sure nothing hurts you. Because you have the only mutant plasmid coursing through your veins." Ryan said.

Ryan dismissed me and Sergei so we went to the nearest circus of value to get some hop up cola. "Hey Sergei do you know what the mutant plasmid does?" I asked. "It changes your body composition to anything you want. Like you can be super strong or flexible."Sergei said. We walked down all the way to arcadia to get some fresh air from the trees. "Hey Sergei what is that metal thing." I asked. "It's a big daddy, they protect little sisters from anything."Sergei explained. "What are little sisters and why do they need protecting?" I asked. About thirty minutes later Sergei was done explaining the whole big daddy little sister bond and crap.

Just a little later a group of deformed men with pistols attacked arcadia. "What the hell is happening Sergei." I asked. "We are under attack." Sergei said. Just then the intercoms came on with Ryan yelling trying to take control of the situation. "We should get out of here." I said. After I said that the Rosie big daddy let out a whale like call and started killing the deformed men left and right. "Well I do say that the big daddy is handling this better than Ryan is." I said. "WAAAAAAHHHHH!" the big daddie let out a big moan before hitting the floor. "No mister bubbles!" cried the little sister. "Give us that Adam ya little brat!" said the most deformed attacker. _'Boom'_ I found myself holding a twelve gauge shotgun with smoke coming out of it. "You get AWAY FROM HER YOU DEFORMED FREAKS OF NATURE!" I said rushing towards the little sister. I grabbed a piece of broken glass and shoved it in the attacker eye killing him there was three more to go. I shot some random gas keg an killed one and burned another. Shot the not burning attacker in the head and the one that was on fire ran right at me Sergei shot it with his Tommy gun.

I walked over to the crying little sister, she for some reason let me pick her up. "You are my new mister bubbles." the little sister said. She hugged my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist. I held her back not wanting to touch her bottom. "Not even three hours of being outside and you already make a new friend." Sergei snickered. "Well I wasn't going to let them kill her." I said. We ran back to the bathesphere to go back to Ryan's office and report what happened.

"What do you mean it happened out of nowhere!" Ryan yelled as he threw a book at Sergei. "Well I do believe that it means that it hopped out of nowhere sir." I said. DON'T TOY WITH ME SMARTASS! Ryan yelled somehow louder. "The only reason your even here is from the goodness of my heart. Anyway this attack must have been planned by Fountaine he was always trying to make me look bad. Why is there a little sister holding your hand hunter?" Ryan asked. "Well that's a long story to tell." I said. "Too bad we don't have enough time to hear it. I want you two to make sure my protectors are alive and fighting those splicers. Ryan said.

Me and Sergei were walking all the way to the medical pavilion while the little sister was looking at me with those big green eyes. "So what is your name?" I said breaking the silence. "Rose. My name is Rose." she said with excitement. "Well rose why are you following me and Sergei?" I asked. "I'm not, I'm following you mister b." rose said while holding my hand. "Well why are you following me?" I asked. "Because my other mister bubbles died and you saved me from the bad men. That's why I love you." she said blushing. "Wow you have a talent for making little girls fall in love with you." Sergei said laughing. I punched him in the side and he still laughed while holding his side.

We kept walking to find the the big daddies were alright except for the one we found dead. "Well this looks like a good time as any to drop off the little sister." Sergei said. "NO! I want to stay with my mister bubbles." Rose cried out bear hugging my leg. "We got work to do little girl so why don't you go and find a new big daddy like that bouncer right there." Sergei said. "You don't like kids very much do you?"I asked. "We don't need to be distracted with babysitting Rose." Sergei said. "I don't care what you say if she wants to stay with me she can." I said. "Its not symmetrical it's ugly!" said a strange voice. "What the hell was that." I said. "It's probably our o.c.d plastic surgeon doctor Steinman." Sergei said. "As long don't bother him he won't attack you." we kept walking through the medical pavilion till we saw a bouncer get in a fight with a spider splicer I decided to blow its brains out with my shotgun. The bouncer looked at me and revved its drill up and rushed me. "The hell did you do that for hunter!?" Sergei yelled. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES." I yelled. We ran straight for Neptune's bounty.

Author's notes

This is my first fanfiction so it's going to be a little rough. And also the next one will probably be a bit longer don't know.


	2. Chapter 2

What is the meaning of love - chapter 2

When we got to Neptune's bounty we were catching our breath. "Damn this part of the city is the worst looking one yet." said Sergei. We walked through a foot of water all the way to Fontaine fisheries until we came across a locked metal door. "Open up we need to get through." yelled Sergei. Just then a small latch on the door opened. "Go away can't you see I'm busy?" said a mean looking man.

"Look old man I don't want to but I will break down this door!" I yelled. "Like to see ya try, it's made out of solid steel." said the old man. I used my plasmid and grew my muscles up to the size of torso. "Ready or not here I come!" I said. I rammed right through the door and nearly killed the old man. "Jesus Christ how did that happen?" said the old man. "New plasmid. Anyway my name is hunter the rude guy over there is Sergei and the little girl is Rose." I said. "Peach Wilkins, can you put my door back please that's the only thing keeping out the splicers." said Peach. "Sure thing Peach." I said. I held the door in place while Sergei fixed it.

"Well anyway we got to get back to Ryan's office. See ya Peach." I said. "I better not see you again all three of you smell like Fontaine." peach said. Well next is arcadia right?" I asked. "Yeah it should be, anyway why do you let that thing follow you around?" Sergei asked. Rose stabbed Sergei in the foot with her harvester. "I am not a thing!" Rose cried. "OUCH! That hurt ya little brat." Sergei yelled. He pulled his hand back acting like he was going to hit her "I DARE YOU TO TOUCH HER!" I yelled to the top of my lungs. "What exactly are you going to do about it?" Sergei asked. "This." I said. I rushed him and pushed him to the ground and started to pound his face in. "Get the hell OFF ME!" Sergei yelled. He kicked me off and got up we started to punch each other. He punch me in the gut I gasped for air I punch him in the throat he gagged for a while. "That was a cheap shot." Sergei said with trouble. "What do you expect I was a mercenary on the surface." I said. "Fair point. You mercs are not exactly fair fighters." Sergei said. We walked back to Rose when she saw us she looked mad and excited at the same time. "Thank you Mr. Bubbles" rose said with excitement. She ran up to me and kissed me on the lips. My nose bleed and I fainted. I woke up in a infirmary with rose laying next to me asleep. "Hey there lover boy." Sergei said. "What happened?" I asked. " rose kissed you and your nosebleed and then you fainted. I had to carry you and Rose, because she was on top of you with tears in her eyes trying to wake you up." Sergei said. Sorry about that." I said. "Get some rest Ryan will send a convoy to get us in the morning." Sergei said.

I couldn't sleep so I just laid there asleep thinking of what to say to Rose when she wakes up. When morning came I heard a little yawn and saw that Rose was awake. "Morning Mr. B." Rose said. "Morning, why did you kiss me yesterday?" I asked. "Because Mr. B beat up that really mean angle for me, it made me feel tingly inside." Rose said trying to hide her blushing.

Ryan's office. "Well what do you got to report?" Ryan asked. "Well Neptune's bounty is completely wrecked, it's worse than all the other parts of the city." Sergei said. "I'm not surprised Fontaine did run that part of my city." Ryan said. Meanwhile Rose kept tugging my shirt trying to get my attention. "Mr. B I got to use the bathroom."she said while doing the pee pee dance. I took her hand and tried to find a bathroom. "Mr. B it really hurts where is the bathroom?" Rose said on the verge of tears. "Aha found it." I said. "That's the guy's bathroom." Rose said. "Just get in there and use the bathroom." I said. When she was done we had a fun little adventure trying find Ryan's office for about thirty minutes. "Where have you been Hunter Ryan got mad when you disappeared like that." Sergei said. "Rose had to use the bathroom and then we got lost." I said. "Ah well it does not matter Ryan gave us the next three days off I'm going to go to eve's garden see ya." Sergei said.

Me and rose walked around a bit to look at the sites (or what's left of it). "Mr. B I'm hungry." Rose said. "Well I didn't see any restaurants but I did see a vending machine." I said. We both walked to where the vending machine was. I took my knife out and pried the front of it off. "Don't tell Ryan and you can have any of the snacks you want." I said. "I don't have any reason to tell on you Mr. B because if I did Ryan would kill you." Rose said.

We saw three homeless people fight over a piece of chicken. "My money's on the one with the hat." I said laughing. "That's mean Mr. B." Rose said. "I'll do anything you want me to do." I said. "I bet the one with shoes will win." Rose said with a smile. Half an hour later the hobo fight ended the one with shoes won. "Now you have to take me on a date Mr. B." Rose said. "How did that happen the one I bet on had a lead pipe!" I said. I threw a can at the hobo with the hat and he ran away. "Well I lost, anywhere you would like to go?" I asked. "Fort frolic please, one of my daddies took me there once it was fun to see the manikins." Rose said. "Well fort frolic it is then." I said.

We walked for awhile until some splicers tried to mug me. ' _Boom'_ that electric buck ain't nothing to laugh at. It killed one splicer and one fell over spamming out. "Give us the money." said one leadhead splicer. "Well it's time to use my plasmid." I said. My entire body grew three times bigger and I smashed the splicers into a thick red paste. When looked back to Rose she looked she was going die have a heart attack from the excitement. "You alright Rose." I asked. "Yes I just get excited when you use your plasmid." Rose said blushing.

About an hour later we finally found fort frolic. "Wow this place hasn't changed a bit since I was last here." Rose said. This place was creepy as hell I don't see why she would want to come here. "Fuck you doubters!"a strange voice said. _"_ AHH!" I yelled. There was a two foot spear sticking out of my foot. "Unzip him Mr. B!" Rose cried. "Don't have to tell me twice. God that hurt." I said. A weird looking gay man appeared in front of us. "Hey are you the one that put the spear in my foot?" I asked. "Are you a doubter?" he asked. "I guess not" I said. "Good here is the antidote." he said. "Wait that was poison in the spear?" I asked. After that he disappeared leaving the antidote behind.

"Well I'm out of here." I said. "Okay Mr. B, I'm tired." Rose said. "Do you want me to put you in the vent?" I asked. "NO! I want to sleep with you." Rose said. I carried rose to a hotel looking place gave the guy at the front desk fifteen dollars I walked to the room opened the door set rose on the bed pulled the sheets on her. I laid down next to her after a while. "Today was fun even though I got stabbed in the foot." I said smiling. 'Sergei said he was at eves garden. That's around here somewhere, it would be nice to go to a strip club.' I thought. When rose fell asleep she gave off a very sweet smell. When the smell hit my nose I felt like holding Rose while she slept. "Mr. B what are you doing?" Rose asked. "Nothing just go to sleep." I said. "Mr. B don't leave me please." Rose asked. "I promise I won't leave you." I said. She was asleep after that so I decided to clean and load my shotgun. It was mourning I decided to get us some breakfast. When I came back Rose was still asleep. 'Maybe I should let her sleep.' I thought. "Mr. B good mourning" Rose said. "How would you like breakfast in bed." I said. "I would like that very much." Rose said. After we were done we walked out and that gay looking weirdo popped up again "Do either of you want to help me finish my masterpiece?" he said. "Not really we have something to do." I said. "I'll give you all the free passes to eve's garden if you do." he said. "Well I don't see why we can't help." I said. "Good good. The last person I asked walked away, anyway since you're here you can help me out." he said.

About twelve shells later three eve hypos and three hours we got it finished. "Where is my free pass I was promised." I said. "As promised you can go to eve's garden for free anytime." the man said. He disappeared after that. "I don't want you to go see other naked women Mr. B I want you to see only me." Rose said. "I did that for Sergei to make up for beating the crap out of him." I said. "If you say so." Rose said. We walked to arcadia to get a breath of fresh air. I saw a big daddy walking alone so I decided to fight it. ' _Boom'_ the big daddy was taken by surprise but regained his focus and charged me. Rose hid away so I had nothing to worry about. I shot the bouncer again with electro buck and made him spas out a bit. He rushed me again I used me plasmid to grow bigger than him and grabbed the pissed off daddy and threw him into some fuel tanks. After he hit the tanks I shot them with exploding buck he instantly died.

"Okay rose it's safe to come out now." I said. She came running at me and knocked me down. "Don't scare me like that Mr. B." Rose said kicking my side. "Alright alright I won't do it again." I said. Ryan's voice came on the intercom. "Every available asset come to Hephaestus immediately." Ryan said. "I think that means us Rose." I said. We ran to Ryan's office to see what he needed on the way we ran into Sergei who appeared to have lost all his clothes except boxers. "Lost a poker game."Sergei said.

Ryan's office. "One hundred splicers are charging here to take over rapture the big daddies are holding them off but they can't keep it up forever!" Ryan yelled. "Guess Fontaine got bored of waiting." Sergei whispered. "I want Sergei to get a uniform and go help the big daddies until the automated defense systems are back online. And I want Hunter on stand by duty in case the front lines fall." Ryan ordered. "How come Hunter gets stand by duty and get the front lines?" Sergei protested. "He has an experimental plasmid that's not ready for this kind of fight. You will get reinforcements so don't worry." Ryan said.

The battle for rapture is about to begin all that stands between it falling and it surviving are big daddies, robots, and mercenaries.


	3. Chapter 3

What is the meaning of love - chapter 3

With the splicers on there way and Ryan sending all the big daddies to stomp them out that left no one to look after the little sisters. So he put me in charge of them. "Wait Ryan you can't do this to me". I yelled as I was being drug away. "The only reason i'm doing this, is because your the only one here that successfully bonded with little sister now go. Ryan said. The army of little sisters looked at me as if I was the most interesting thing in the world. "Um hello my name is Hunter." I said nervously. "Hello Hunter my name is Tennenbaum. I made the little sisters and will be keeping an eye on you." Tennenbaum said. "Well at least i'm not the only one looking after them." I said to myself. I walked over to a wall leaned on it sliding down to the floor. Rose walked over and sat on my lap playing with a doll she found. "It would appear this little sister has taken a liking to you." Tenenbaum said. "Me and my sort of friend were walking around arcadia when the splicers first attacked. Her big daddy was fighting them and died I grabbed a shotgun and saved her." I said. "Since then she has been with me and calling me mister bubbles." "Little sisters bond with the nearest living thing to them when they're protectors die. The reason they don't for splicers is because they kill the protectors, you saved her so she will be bonded to you until you die." Tenenbaum said. "Then why did she kiss me?" I asked. She looked at me suspiciously and then said "It's probably because you don't smell like a big daddy so she is in love with you like a person not daughter.".

Meanwhile on the battlefield. "Damn it." Sergei said. He and the big daddies were outnumbered ten to one and losing cause the non-plasmid soldiers kept accidentally shooting the big daddies so they were basically fighting a three way war. "Bring it" Sergei said. He picked up a grenade launcher and kept firing at the splicers. 'Damn almost out of big daddies.' Sergei thought to himself. 'Well at least Ryan agreed to let us rig the fuel tanks to explode when thing got to dicey.'. "AHH FUCK!" Sergei yelled. He got shot by a leadhead splicer. ' _Boom'_ the splicer's head came off in chunks of meat and bone. "Sergeant are you okay?" a random soldier asked. "I got shot by a shotgun what do you think?" Sergei said. "SPIDER SPLICERS!" yelled another soldier. "Where are our reinforcements!" yelled another soldier. "Retreat!" yelled the captain.

Back at Hephaestus. I was being crushed by a tsunami of little sisters. "Whoever gets him to say mercy gets to Marry him." yelled a little sister. "Help me Tenenbaum!" I yelled. "Okay girls let Hunter go." Tenenbaum said. The little sisters moaned and groaned but of course rose still was on me. "Rose will you please get off of Hunter?" Tenenbaum asked. "No he's mine, he's mine and I won't let him go." Rose said crying. "It's okay Rose you don't have to let go just let me stand up." I said. She got up and as soon as I stood up she bear hugged my waist. "It would appear even in this place love and happiness can be achieved." Tenenbaum said.

Meanwhile at the battlefield. ' _boom'_ the entire area which the splicers and some soldiers and mercs where at blew up. Sergei and three other soldiers made it out. Fast forward to Hephaestus. "Well it would appear you four are the only ones able to survive why is that?" Ryan asked. "We were ordered to retreat then the explosives went off and us four were the only ones able to escape." Sergei said. "So you abandoned your posts to flee for your lives?" Ryan asked. "Yes sir, we had no choice." Sergei protested. "Well then you four leave me no choice. Alexander do what you want with them." Ryan ordered. "Yes sir. Okay you will be the first subjects of my new big daddies prototype. Please follow me." Alexander instructed. "Wait you're going to turn us into one of those abominations? I don't think so." Sergei yelled. He was getting ready to shoot Alexander but he said something interesting. "Subject number one detain these foyer gentlemen for me will you." Alexander said. Just then a slim metal figure pounced on the four soldiers and broke their arms and legs. "This is a big sister she is the first of her kind. She has basically the same amount of strength of a big daddies except she is more nimble and capable of assassination missions." Alexander explained. "Now then carry them to the lab we got much work to be done."

Back to Hunter. "So Tenenbaum why did you come to rapture in the first place?" I asked. "Ryan found me I was alone because the Nazis killed my family. But I was good at science so he found a use for my biological talents. But I fell in love with Fontaine sure he was a crook bit he was more of a gentleman than most in this place. It's in the past it does not matter now." Tenenbaum said. "The automated defense systems are back online there is no need to worry anymore." Ryan said. "Well that's good ain't that right Rose?" I asked. "The mean angel won't come back." Rose said. "Well should have seen that one coming." I said. "I'm glad you're here Mr. B, really glad." Rose said. She hugged my leg with a smile on her face.

A couple hours later. I was lying down next to Rose who was already asleep. "Hunter report to my office immediately." Ryan said over the intercom. 'What do i do with rose she will flip out if she wakes up without me here.' I thought to myself. I decided to write a note saying I went to Ryan's office. Ryan's office. "Today proved that Fontaine will do anything to claim my city so I need you to do something for me." Ryan said. "I'll do anything you ask." I said. "Okay I want you to be frozen so I can have you in your prime when I need you." Ryan said. "Wait does that mean I will have to be frozen for a couple of years just so I can protect you?" I asked. "Precisely." Ryan said. "Well on second thought I might not want to…" three guards grabbed me and dragged me to room with a giant metal box. "It was not a request it was an order." Ryan said. He then shoved me in the metal box and froze me.

I woke up everything looked different from when I woke up. I walked out of the room and walked down the hall saw a black leather jacket and thought 'nobody here minus well take it.'. After a while I got bored so I looked for a splicer to take its gun. I saw one looking down at a little sister getting ready to harvest her so I picked up a sharp piece of metal getting ready to throw it at him when I heard the loudest metallic scream I ever heard. It was a slim metal woman that resembled a big daddy she slaughtered the splicer and carried the little sister away. "Well that's new I wonder what else is new." I said. The same metal woman appeared right in front of me and bear hugged me. "I missed you so much Mr. B." the woman said. "Wait is that you rose?" I asked. She let me go and took of her helmet. "Yes its me Mr. B." Rose said. She then shoved me against the wall and kissed me. After a couple of minutes she stopped. "I've been waiting for that for ten years. And let me tell you it was worth it." Rose said. I was in shock because I was processing the fact that the seven year old that I knew was now a seventeen year old just kiss raped me. "Everything alright Mr. B?" Rose asked. "No just a little surprised, I just woke up five minutes ago." I said. "So what happened when I was frozen?" I asked. "Well first of all Ryan was killed by a man named Jack and he then defeated Fountaine and then Fountaine was killed by a bunch of little sisters. Then rapture was taken over by a woman called Sophia lamb and is still in charge. Anything else?". Rose asked. "No i should be able to figure out everything else myself." I said. "Well in that case." Rose said. She pressed me against the wall again instead this time shoving her tongue in my mouth.

After she was done I decided to go to find a gun Rose was holding my hand the entire time. "So what happened to Tenenbaum?" I asked. "I'm not very sure, last time I saw her was before you were missing." Rose said. "So what do you want to do?" I asked. "Let's walk around like we used to." Rose said. We for an hour and came across some splicers that were around a corpse and sounded like they were praying. One of them had a shotgun so I decided to kill them. "You want that shotgun don't you?" Rose asked. "Yes it would be nice." I answered confused. She lugged at them ripping them apart like they were nothing. "Here you go Mr. B." Rose said. She handed me the shotgun with blood all over her I couldn't help but love her for being violent. I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her closer to me and made out with her for a couple minutes. "Wow Mr. B I now know what gets you excited." Rose said. "I always been around violence my entire life so I kind of like it i guess." I said. I took the shotgun from Rose it was a standard long barrel double barrel shotgun. We continued to walk for a while until a large splicer with a small head charged I grew to the size of a bouncer model and hit him in the head with all my strength and instantly killed him. "Still a useful plasmid even after all this time." I said. Rose put her helmet back on and stuck her arm mounted spear in the dead splicer. "I may not be a little sister still but I still need adam." Rose said. "So what are you now?" I asked. "I'm a big sister I basically a more stealthy big daddy. A man named Gill Alexander designed the first big sister and a new big daddy model called alpha." Rose said. "Sergei was the first one produced.".

I sat down on a bench and looked around and saw something I regret. Two splicers trying to suck each other's lungs outside their bodies. Rose got a bit angry and took off her helmet and tried to get me to do the same thing they were doing I refused she poked me with her tarpon needle I agreed. We just were making out on the bench visible enough for anyone to hear or see. The two splicers saw us and walked away. "Rose do you know any place we can sleep for the night?" I asked. She grabbed my hand and we were consumed by a cloud of purple mist and teleported to bedroom that had a lot pictures of me in it. "I going to guess this is your room." I said. "I know it's creepy for me to decorate my room like this but I was told to decorate my room with anything that made me happy." Rose said. She pushed me on her bed undid her armor and stood in front of me naked. "What do you think?" Rose asked. She had double d, thick legs, pink full lips, skinny arms, and a heart tattoo with my name on it. "Are you a goddess?" I said drunk on her figure. She jumped in me burying my face in heat big boobs. "Well that's good Mr. B." she said everything went hazy and I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

What is the meaning of love - chapter 4

I woke up with Rose on top of me still naked I pulled her off of me and got my cloths on and walked to a vending machine. When I got there I pried the front of it of off and got a hop up cola. 'SCREEEEE!' "Oh shit run." I said. I took off as fast as I could but the screaming was getting closer and it felt like my legs were going to burn off so I hid in a hole that was in a wall in the hall I was in. After the screaming stopped I hear hysterical crying and splicers and big daddies being attacked and ripped apart. So I came out of the hole and looked at what was happening a big sister was going berserk and killing everything in sight. 'What are the chances that was rose?' I thought. I walked closer and saw it was crying in between ripping the splicers apart. "MR. B COME BACK! I NEED YOU!" the berserk big sister said. It hit me, that was Rose. "Hey Rose I'm over here!" I yelled. She did not respond she just kept killing splicers and Rosie's. I walked close to her and she turned around and impaled me with her needle. "Saw that one coming." I said. I blacked out after that. Later I woke up on a medical table with life support and a heart monitor hooked up to me. Rise was sitting on a chair with her head on my chest sobbing. "Well that was fun except for i got stabbed through the chest." I said. Rose lifted her head and started to cry even more. "Mr. B I thought I killed you I'm so sorry." Rose said. "It's alright I'm still alive, I have taken worse blows than that before on the surface." I said. "I just didn't want to be without you again I just when I didn't see you I lost it."Rose explained. "Well I guess I can't even go to the bathroom without you knowing." I joked. Rose giggled a little and kissed me she then got up. "Want anything to eat?" Rose asked. "Some pancakes would be nice." I said. She walked off ten minutes later she came in with a plate stacked with thirteen pancakes on it. "I know it's a bit much but I wanted to know you wouldn't go hungry." Rose said. I tried to eat as many pancakes as possible and Rose ate the rest. After that I disconnected the life support and heart monitor. We walked out and the doctor tried to stop me but Rose scared him away. "Thanks for that." I said. "Anything for you Mr. B." Rose said. We walked for awhile until I got curious. "Why do you have a tattoo of a heart with my name on it?" I asked. "Because I love you Mr. B." Rose said. I felt light headed and had to sit down on a nearby bench Rose had worried look on her face. "I'm alright Rose just a little tired." I said. She hugged me and we teleported back to her room.

She pushed me in the bed and took off all her armor and sat on me. "Mr. B I love you so much I want my first time with you." Rose said. "I don't think that's a very good idea, I still got an inch big hole in my chest." I said. "You're not weaseling out of this one." Rose said. I pushed her off of me and ran to the door but I was lifted off the ground and was being pulled to the bed. "I didn't want to do this but you are going to take my virginity." Rose said. She grabbed me and slammed me on her bed. She twisted the bed frame with her mind to restrain me so I could not escape. "Rose please you don't want to do this trust me." I said. "Say what you want you are going to take my virginity." Rose said she ripped my pants off. "Rose at least not rip my clothes please." I said. She then took my jacket off and my shirt. "Okay Mr. B all there's left is your underwear are you sure you don't want to change your mind?" Rose asked. "Rose please don't do this trust me any girl I slept with I eventually hurt." I said. She stared at me for a while then she started to take off my boxers.

Time skip cause I don't want to get in the nitty-gritty details. Rose was on top of me soaking with sweat and exhausted because we went at it for an hour and a half. "That was the best feeling I ever felt." Rose said. I just laid there trying to process what just happened. Rose undid the bed frame so I go pee. When I came back she was asleep so I decided to put my clothes back on and find a new pair of pants but this time leaving a note. I walked for half an hour looking for a pair of pants, it's hard rapture to find decent clothes in rapture anymore. After a while I figured pants off a splicer a better than any I can find in rapture. It was hard looking for a splicer it was almost like they knew I was coming and avoided me. I gave up and took some off a corpse and walk to a pool of water to try get that dead smell out of them, then I walked back to Rose. When I got there she was still asleep so I decided to strip down to my boxers and climb in bed with her. After a while I drifted off to sleep about two hours later I woke up with Rose cleaning my shotgun. "What are you doing rose?" I asked. "Well since I did technically rape you I decided to do something nice for you." Rose said. I went back to sleep dreaming about when rose raped me it gave me chills thinking about it. I woke up to Rose sobbing a little beside me. "What's wrong?" I asked. "You're mad at me for raping you." she said. "No I'm not, I'm just surprised that's all." I said. She jumped at me holding me and crying at the same time. "Thank you for not being mad at me." Rose said. "You're welcome Rose." I said. I kissed her forehead and she stared at me and then kissed me back.

After all that happened Rose got an order to put down a insane alpha model from Sophia. "Ready Mr. B?" Rose asked. "Yeah I'm ready to kill a ten foot man with tank like amour with a hole in my chest." I said. "You didn't have to come with me you know." Rose said. "Well it's not like you would like me to go anywhere without you." I said. Rose just held my hand and stayed quiet. When we got there the big daddy killed two big sisters and was fighting a bouncer and rumbler. "Damn he's good at fighting well looks like I have no choice in the matter." I said my body grew bigger than the alpha and I rushed him to the wall and planted a devastating punch to his visor. I could he the glass shards cut his face and he let out a large whale like moan and pushed me back a couple feet. He grabbed my head and head butted me and gave me a concussion. "Oh you done messed up there pal." I said. I grew even bigger and hoisted him off the ground and threw him at a pillar broke it to pieces. He got back up to find a steel trash can hit his visor and ran to me. I grabbed his right arm and whirled him around and then threw him back where he was originally. The alpha looked almost dead so I decided to take a pole and jam I in his back so far it was impaled him to the still had some fight in him he grabbed my leg and tried to break it. I planted my feet into the concrete and used all my strength to uppercut him into the air. When he hit the floor he was dead. "Well that was one hell of a work out." I said. Rose just stared at me like she was scared of me. "Rose what's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing just the way you handled the alpha. It was liked you enjoyed killing him." Rose said. I grew back to me original size and walked towards Rose. "It has something to do with the plasmid it makes me more violent." I said. She looked more relaxed and grabbed my hand and started to walk to her room.

"Its pretty boring to be a big sister we can only sleep if we are extremely tired or injured." Rose said. "Sounds pretty boring." I said. "Yeah and the only thing we have to do is to protect the little sisters if there daddies and if there is a insane alpha." Rose said. "To all sisters and daddies there will be a competition where you can compete for prizes like adam and free eve." a voice said over the intercom. "I'm going to guess that was Sophia." I said. "Yes it was, she said that if I joined the family then I could be apart of utopia. I rejected her first offer then she said she would give me anything I wanted I said I wanted you more than anything and I what I wanted. The best thing was Ryan froze you and didn't put you in coma so our age could be closer." Rose said. Rose snuggled up to me kissed my cheek. "I want to fall asleep Mr. B so could you make me tired." Rose asked. I knew what she was asking I didn't want to but I knew she would make me anyway. "Alright Rose I'll sleep with you." I said. Rose got excited and immediately took off her armor and nearly ripped my cloths off. "Hey hey hey calm down its hard as hell to find decent clothes in this hell hole of a city." I said. She then started to carefully strip me down till I was naked she threw me on the bed and jumped on me and vigorously wrestled me for dominance but I didn't stand a chance so she was on top. Time skip cause I don't want to get into the nitty-gritty details. Rose was fast asleep and covered in sweat. 'Jesus if this keeps happening I'll have a little sister of my own.' I thought.

I sat there thinking about if Rose gets pregnant. 'Oh god it is way too early for that.' I thought. I walked to the bathroom and took a shower Rose was awake and was putting her armor and was looking worried. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Someone is trying to take Eleanor away." Rose said. "Who is it?" I asked. "Its delta her old protector, he is trying to get her back. But this time you can't go Sophia specifically said only big sisters can kill him." Rose said.

She took off before I could say anything I got dressed and started to walk out when I saw three dead brute splicers, four spider splicers, ten leadhead and thug splicers. There was also two bouncers, one alpha. "Holly shit what happened." I kept walking and saw a alpha big daddy rip the splicers apart and bashing the big sisters. I saw rose lunge at him with her needle extended ready to kill when the alpha grabbed her and slammed her on the ground and getting ready to stomp on her. "ROSSEE!" I yelled and shot the big daddy with solid slug and visibly hurt him.

Hunter vs Delta.


	5. Chapter 5

What is the meaning of love - chapter 5

"DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" I yelled. I shot the big daddy in the chest with solid slug any he charged me. 'Damn why isn't this working?' I thought to myself. "Mr. B aim for his head the armor at his head is the weakest." Rose cried. "Thanks for that Rose." I said. I shot the big daddy in the visor and it covered its visor with its hand. I could tell there was blood seeping from his hand. "Oh yeah." I said. I shot him continuously with regular buck or solid slug he slowly started to back off rose got up and continuously threw fireballs at him. ' _Click'_ "Well shit out of ammo." I said. "I can hold him off so you can get more ammo." Rose said. "Alright thanks." I said. I went and found a Tommy gun and got to a vending machine to get armor piercing rounds. I went back to see Rose almost kill the big daddy I unloaded two clips into the big daddy and rose delivered a death blow to the big daddy. "Wow that was tougher to do than the last alpha." I said. Its because this one was kept sane by his daughter Eleanor." Rose said. I started to lose consciousness and passed out. I woke up in rose's room I heard her take a shower. "Well atleast she is taking a shower after all the sex we had." I said to myself. The water turned off and Rose walked out with a towel around her waist. "Hey Mr. B how was your nap?" Rose said. Before I could answer she lunged at me and buried my face in her breasts. I struggled to breath but she did not let go or loosen her grip. "Rose….hard….breath." I tried to say. She loosened her grip enough for me to breath. "Mr. B I've been thinking about something would you mind having a baby with me?" Rose asked. "Well I would like to get married before I have a child but the rate we're going its going to be tough." I said. "Then find a damn ring and propose to me already." Rose said. She kicked me out of the room and locked the door. 'Damn how in the hell am I supposed to find a ring in this hell hole?' I thought to myself.

I walked around aimlessly for an hour checking dead corpses and purses crates and even bathrooms. Then I saw a closed door with a keypad on it. "Well chances of me finding the out the password is very slim to nothing so explosive time."I walked over to a vending machine a got all the explosives I could carry and placed them at the door until the vending machine ran out. I then shot the explosives with my machine gun. I was sent flying back and nearly got impaled by debri I walked back to the door and it was completely destroyed I found a present with a rose in it and a dead Rosie. I took the rose and broke off the thorns and shaped the stem to a ring shape and fastened it with some copper wire. "Well this took me an hour to find and can't go back empty handed." I said. 'SCREEEEEEEE!' "Oh come on Rose you are the one who threw me out." I said. A unfamiliar big sister appeared in front of me with a green visor. "Why do you smell like a teenage big sister?" the unnamed big sister asked. "How can you tell I was hanging out with a teenager?" I asask. "The hormones I smell is only produced by teenage big sisters now answer my question!" the big sister said. "Well see here's the thing a teenage big sister is my girlfriend and I was looking for a ring to propose to her." I said. "So you are the famous Hunter I've been hearing about." the big sister said. "Well I don't know about famous but I am Hunter." I said. "Well in that case my name is Yumi and you are going to be my mate too." Yumi said. She grabbed my arm and teleported me into a red room with a king sized bed. "Now I want you to strip down to your underwear." Yumi said. "I have my girlfriend waiting for me so I have to go." I said walking to the door. She levitated me to her bed and forcefully took my cloths off she then stripped down to nothing. She looked a lot like rose but more developed. "You are going to be my mate weather you like it or not." Yumi said. "So let me guess you're going to give me the option to either have sex on my own free will or force me anyway." I said. "Pretty much. So what's your answer?" Yumi asked. "Well there is always the option of me…...RUNNING AWAY!" I yelled as I ran to the door. She pounced on me forcing me to ground. 'SCREEEEEEEE!' "Well I was wondering when she would come." I said. "NO ONE TOUCHES MY MR. B!" Rose yelled. "Damn looks like I'll have to compete for my mate." Yumi said. Yumi ran towards her armor and quickly put it on Rose pounced on her and slammed her into the ground. "NO ONE TAKES MY MR. B AWAY FROM ME!" Rose yelled. "He is the only one in this entire place suited to be my mate the rest are either drug addicts or insane." Yumi yelled. "I DON'T CARE HE'S MINE!" Rose yelled.

Half hour later the big sisters were still fighting for me. "Jesus Christ. STOP THIS NOW!" I yelled. They kept fighting each other like I said nothing. "Well here goes nothing. WHO EVER STOPS FIRST GETS TO MARRY ME!" I yelled. They both stopped at the same time and looked at me. "Oh shit. Well that's a predicament both of you stopped at the same time." I said. "You said you were going to marry me Mr. B. Then she kidnapped you and tried to rape you." Ros said. "You did the same thing except you were successful at it." I said. "How dare you patronize me for the same thing you did." Yumi said. "Calm down calm down, there has to be a way to solve this without killing each other." I said. "We can both share hunter. Don't you agree Rose." Yumi said. "I want him to myself no one else." Rose said. 'Jesus, I could help them figure out this situation or I could walk away and forget about them which one sounds better for me?' I thought to myself. "I don't see why I can't marry you both other than the fact I need to find another ring." I said. "Alright but only because you said so." Rose said.

I walked around the city until Yumi teleported in front of me. "You already slept with Rose right?" Yumi asked. "Yes why does it matter?" I asked. "I refuse to let her have the upper hand on me." Yumi said. She grabbed me and teleported me to her room she then proceeded to continue where we left off. "You still have a choice to either have sex with me or I rape you." Yumi said. "Well if we're going to either way minus well go ahead and do it." I said. She quickly pulled her armor off while I took my cloths off. She then pushed me on her bed and same thing with rose she was on top.

Time skip cause I don't want to get into the nitty-gritty details. Yumi was surprisingly better than Rose, I was exhausted while Yumi was out cold. I slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When I came out Yumi was awake and pulling me back to bed. "Come on you think one time will satisfied me. We keep going until i'm satisfied." Yumi ordered. She kept going on for an hour and a half the only reason she stopped was because Rose banged on the door about to knock it down. "Hey Mr. B I thought you said you were going to marry me, not sleep with Yumi." Rose said. "I even went through the trouble of finding a white dress and tuxedo." she then broke down the door and was looking pissed. "Now come on let's go" Rose said grabbing my arm. She pulled me out of bed and teleported us to her room. "Now get dressed." Rose said. I got the pants on and the undershirt and vest on. She forcefully put the jacket on me and teleported us to a dark place with white streamers and flower covered arches. "Wow you got all this done by yourself?" I asked. "I can do a lot in hour and a half I even found a priest-ish to marry us." Rose said pointing to a man wearing a priest outfit. Time skip cause I have no idea what a priest says at a wedding.

"Now with the power invested in me I pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The priest said. Rose grabbed me and shoved her tongue in my mouth nearly knocked me over. "Um people don't usually do that but okay." The priest said. He walked away and rose still was making out with me. She finally let go and I was on my knees gasping for air while she was tapping her toes. "Why are you tapping your toes?" I asked. "Where is my ring?" Rose asked. I showed her the ring she extended her finger and I put it on her finger. I got up and started to walk away but rose rushed me to the ground. "Now you know what newlyweds do after their marriage? They have sex all night to try and have a baby." Rose said. 'Why do I feel like a breeding horse all of a sudden?' I thought to myself. Rose teleported us to….our room? I don't know anymore okay I never been married on the surface. Rose ripped off mine and hers wedding outfit and she got on top and started to thrust her hips into mine.

Time skip cause don't want to get into the nitty-gritty details. I passed out after three hours of non stop sex and woke up with not being able to feel anything below my waste. "You ready for round two?" Rose asked. "I can't even feel my legs right now and you're asking for more." I said. Rose looked disappointed and laid down and pulled the cover over her. "When I have feeling in my legs again we can have sex." I said. Rose pulled the covers off of her and kissed me then helped me to the bathroom. "Thanks for that I probably could have gone have gone to the bathroom by myself." I said. "Well guess what, we are married now if you need help I will give you help." Rose said. She helped me over to the bed and then Yumi stormed in looking worried. "Hunter are you okay why can't you walk?" Yumi asked. "Intense overnight work out now I can't feel my legs." I said. Yumi just looked mad at Rose for why I can't feel my legs. "Well at any point I'm really hungry." I said. "What would you like Mr. B?" Rose asked. "Bacon, waffles, eggs, and toast." I said. Both Yumi and Rose ran off hitting each other to get my breakfast. I laid there counting the clock wondering what was taking them so long. 'Oh god the tingling sensation is coming on.' I thought. I was gripping the blankets and butting the pillow because the tingling sensation was everywhere below my waist. Half an hour later the sensation stopped and I could feel my legs so I got dressed and went outside the room to go find something to eat. I walked to this place called the fishbowl diner and looked through it and found three cans of beans two jars of water and one cream cake thing. I ate all the beans and the cream cake thing and drank one of the jars of water. I carried the water with me until I found a hobo looking through the trash cans and looking thirsty so I gave him the jar of water and he gave me a container the size of an ice cream bucket filled with Adam. "I was looking for someone to give that too who wasn't a drug addict before I die glad I did." said the old hobo. He walked off somewhere and I walked back to mine and Rose's room. When I got there Rose and Yumi were still gone "Jesus Christ it's been five hours since they left, by now I would have gotten something else and go back." I said. Just then Rose and Yumi came in with separate carts full of food. "Well it is going to be hard to eat all this food but I'll try." I said.


	6. Chapter 6

What is the mean the meaning of love - chapter 6

I had a urge to open the container filled with the thick yellow goo that makes good hard working citizens into cannibalistic drug addicts. "So where did you get that from Mr. B?" Rose said pointing at the bucket. "A hobo and me had a little transaction, my water for his Adam." I said. "Well enough about that time to eat my food and throw Rose's away." Yumi said. "Hey that's mean, it took me longer to make mine cause you kept taking the ingredients I had." Rose said. The two of them kept bickering about whose food I should eat first I kept wondering if I should open the Adam filled container. 'Well since those two are arguing minus well open this thing' I thought. When I did both of the powerful big sister's looked at me with lustful eyes. "Wwweeeellllll. Bye bye." I said. I ran into the streets and tried to hide in a abandoned store. "SCREEEEEEEEEEEE!". "Well shit not even five minutes and they found my ass. Well this is just dandy." I said. I looked outside and saw the same damn alpha fight Rose and Yumi. "This bastard doesn't know when to quit. Oh well third time's the charm." I said. I rushed out and tackled the damn alpha and he picked me up and slammed my back on his me breaking it. "AAAAHHHHHH! Shit you bastard I just barely survived your last attack and now you broke my damn back. Fuck you to hell." I said. I grabbed a lead pipe and jammed it into his kneecap he fell on his back roaring as I tried to crawl my ass away from him. I saw the two big sisters walk towards him and pick him up and horrifically rip him apart until he was dead and walked towards me with their visors green. "Mr. B what happened I don't remember much but me and Yumi arguing and then killing delta again." Rose said.

After five minutes of explaining what happened they teleported me to a hospital to reset my back. "This kind of shit happens way too often I need a big daddy suit." I said. "Well I heard that lamb has Gil Alexander working on a new model of big daddies and needs a test subject." Yumi said. "What is different about this one?" I asked. You don't need to have you flesh grafted to it like bouncer and Rosie's and you can take it off anytime." Yumi said. "Well sounds like a good idea." I said. "But I don't want to be apart of the protector program.". Just then a brute splicer came crashing down and landed right on me picked me up put his hand around my neck and stared at Rose and Yumi. "Well looks like I have the upper hand in this situation. The names Paul bow strip down to nothing and become my bitches. Or I could break this poor boy's neck." Paul said. "I didn't almost get killed by the strongest big daddy just to have my girlfriend and wife taken away by a damn splicer." I said. I morphed to the size of a bouncer and broke his grip and rammed my hand into his chest and pulled out his rib cage. "AAAAHHHHHH! If I'm dying I'm taking you with me motherfucker." said Paul. He grabbed a gas keg and acted like he was going to slam it down on me so I morphed to the size the width of him and the height of an alpha and grabbed him and broke his back. "AAAAHHHHHH!" Paul screamed. "Hurts don't it now time to go to sleep." I said. I ripped his jaw open and jammed the keg in as best i could morphed back to my original size and grabbed a dead splicers pistol and shot it. Chunks flew everywhere but I was in front of Yumi and Rose so I was the only one covered in the brutes guts. "Strange thing is I used that same over kill on the surface and I didn't get covered in guts oh well. You two okay?" I asked. They stood there looking at me like I was going to hurt them. "Well I guess being covered in gore would make anyone a bit tense around me. Shit I just realized the only leather jacket in this entire place is now ruined. Well it's almost like there is no functional washing machine." I said. I started to walk away and both the big sister's followed my. To be honest I thought they were communicating with each other telepathically.

About five minutes past and they still wouldn't talk to me so I kept walking and found a dresser. 'Well shit just my luck.' I thought. I opened it and found a pair of black pants and a red t-shirt. I went into the men's bathroom and changed. "Can't say I don't like this look." I said looking into a mirror. Just then Rose walked in. "Mr. B I'm sorry I was ignoring you I was talking with Yumi and trying to figure out what to say to you. That was the second time anyone was that nice to me even if it wasn't necessary." Rose said. "I was your protector when you couldn't help yourself and now you're my wife and I will rip and tear through anything that threatens you." I said. "Mr. B you never change." Rose said. She charged me and pinned me against the wall hugging me.

Some time later we went back to Rose's room where my breakfast was cold and the tub full of Adam was still open. "Before we walk in let me close that tub of Adam." I said. I walked in and closed the the tub. "Okay it's closed." I said. "I don't see why you needed to do that." Yumi said. "Well when I opened it i had two choices either run or get raped by two women way stronger than me." I said. I sat down and started eating the waffles Rose made. "Why are you eating hers and not mine? Mine is way better than she could ever make." Yumi said. "Well for one she was the first one to start talking to me and for two you just got what was in the package. You forgot to defrost the biscuit." I said.

After I got done eating I got undressed and went to sleep. When I woke up I found both Yumi and Rose naked and sleeping next to me arm in hand. "ELEANOR! THAT BITCH OF A MOTHER WILL NOT KEEP ME FROM FINDING YOU." delta yelled. "Sweet Jesus does he ever give up." I said. I got dressed and walked out to see him take on five brutes two big sisters and ten spiders with his drill. I grabbed my machine gun and started firing at the spiders to lighten his load. "Hey delta you sure have a knack for biting off more than you can chew" I said. "Why the hell are you helping me?" delta asked. "Well you're trying to just find your daughter right then I don't see why not helping." I said. "Thanks for the help I appreciate it." delta said. We kept fighting until the brutes ran away and the sisters died I was exhausted and out of eve delta was the same. "Well shit is this really what you deal with everyday?" I asked. "Yeah sometimes I get help from people I spare and it helps to have a mind controlling plasmid that works on big daddies." delta said. "Well i got to get back before my wife and girlfriend wake up." I said. "Do you think you can help me out?" delta said. "You seem to have a way with the big sisters and it would be dig help if you could get them to stop attacking me.". I stood up and looked at the rust covered ceiling. "I don't think I can make an entire army of big sisters fall in love with me but I will help you take them on." I said. "Thanks with your help in sure I can get my daughter back." delta said. "If you see the splicer named hunter or delta or anyone associating with them exterminate them all.". "Well shit sounds like lamb has the entire city against you too." delta said. "Good now I don't have to hunt them down one by one." I said. Delta just shook his head and the both of us started walking of ready to fight for our lives.

And that is the end of chapter six and sorry for not getting it done sooner. It would help me greatly if you guys told me what I need to do so please send write your thoughts in the comments and I will get the seventh chapter up sooner than this on.


	7. Chapter 7

What is the meaning of love - chapter 7

Author's notes

Now okay I know I took a lot longer with the last chapter than normally but I have no reason besides I am lazy and not really much gives inspiration. Besides that I can't find that much time between school, chores, video games, and anime. But enough about me and my problems back to hunter having his ass kicked by rapture with delta now helping him.

"You really hate rapture don't you kid?" Delta asked. "Well it's not as bad as Detroit but it's still pretty terrible. But in the bright side I never have to work again I just got to stay on top of the food chain with the protectors and i'll just be alright." I said. "You're really that damn lazy you would rather fight for dear life for what little of it you have left of it just so you don't have to work?" Delta asked. "You act like it's wrong for me not wanting to work actually I lied about my age to get out of the draft. Granted I have to live with the fact that now I have nightmares about that I am still alive." I said. "You're really something else you know that." Delta said. "I'll take that as a complement anyway time to get back before Rose and Yumi kill each other." I said. "Who's to say they won't kill you for helping me?" delta said. I turned around and looked at him. "The ring on my finger." I said. I started to walk off and head to rose's room hoping neither were awake but like usual things didn't go my way. "Where the hell have you been for the past hour?!" Rose and Yumi said in unison. "Well funny story but that will have to be a story for another day." I said. I turned around and said "cause right now have to run for my life".

End of What is the meaning of love.

I know nobody will probably read this but whoever can guess where I got "that is a story for another day" I will make a continuation of this.


End file.
